


A Reward

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: Gelfling Gie tries to fall sleep after a hard day, yet skekMal has a different idea. Training and reward, it's all what matters.
Relationships: skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> The first erotic fiction I ever published, so bear with me. Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> skekMal follows my own vision of him, a bit different than in the show, more collected and I really like seeing him as a good lover haha.  
> Gelfling Gie belongs to a certain person, who I adore and worship above all :> You know who you are.

Return from the training aways meant that the Hunter allowed Gie to eat, rest and sleep, before he wakes her again at the white morn, to put another impossibility before her. And she, of course, will try to reach it, not only to be better and survive his lessons, as he stated clearly that if she won't give everything she had in her, he won't help her when danger comes. She had many reasons to beat her limits and show that she is worthy to teach. But most of all, she wanted to see that glint of joy in his eyes, every time she passed a difficult test or showed a clever mind and agile body. 

That, the intense physical effort, already started to shape her body. When she was a guard at the castle, she thought about herself as strong enough to protect the lords of the crystal. But now, comparing her skill with her previous condition, she saw how abominable help for the skeksis she would be if allowed to stay in the castle. Her limbs gained visible muscles and she was able to run faster than before, jump higher, even climb on trees, not as fluent as skekMal, but she was making first good steps into it, to at least not stay too far behind him.

If she had as many trines for training, as he had, she could be as good as him, she was telling herself, with badly hidden and newly gained pride.  
There were, of course, other merits of being close to the Hunter... his hands not only skinned hunted animals and his tongue not only licked blood...

She thumped loudly on the soft pile furs, which made as her bedding. She was so tired, that her eyes closed almost immediately. She knew she should eat, but - she told herself - will only steal an hour of rest, breathing in the musky scent of the hides. Her head drowned in the soft and pleasant sea of hair.

"Umh.... how good... only till the night... then I eat..." she sighed, like wanting to excuse herself.

Her eyes wandered under her eyelids, the sensation of the furs coating her was so soothing, she sighed again.

"That was an exhausting day for you" she heard a voice. skekMal was sitting near her, throwing wood sticks into the fire to make it bloom higher, giving them both additional warmth. His mask hanged behind his bel, one hand on the polished head of an unknown animal that he slew. His silhouette clearly stood against the flames, making his shadow dance in the darkness, like he was divided into two beings, both pursuing, both restless.

"Mhmm."

"I don't even see you perky nose from this amount of fur" he chuckled.

"My nose... mm... is not perky, Hunter" she mumbled, her nose indeed buried deep and her dark hair cascading around her face like an ocean of brown and blue.

Silence.

"skekMal?" she opened her eyes, when it prolonged, just to see him so close to her that she looked straight into his face, his gaze playful and watchful. "Master skekMal likes to frighten his innocent apprentice" her hand toucher his unmasked face. "How you even move so silently?"

"That is a secret, which one day, you possess. Not today." he crawled slowly next to her, his body emanating comforting warmth, which mingled with her bedding's one and the new scent joined the already existing. skekMal smelled of leather, a bit of iron and something other, which was only his own, a mix of heavy yet pleasant scents.

"Mmm, you want to keep the best for the last."

"I can show you what is best, Gie" his eyes shone with new light and his hand slowly started to worm over her tights. "You are sleepy, too sleepy. A hunter must be alert. If your eyes and mind can't be, maybe your body will."

Gie gasped when his talons started to softly dance over her inner thighs. The sensation was similar to a river washing her legs. when she enters the stream on a hot day. She wanted to touch his face again, to return the caress, yet his minor arm took a hold on her and immobilized her wrists over her head. His scent became even more prominent, the sign that he was gradually getting aroused by her company. 

She closed her eyes.

"I see you enjoy" he purred and slowly, very slowly, trailed his talons over her belly. She squirmed at that, it was too close to a place where she was even more weak and sensitive. "I like seeing you writhing a bit."

Her body started to burn. skekMal knew how to play on it, and make her ready by soft touches. She was his prey and he was her master and they both knew it.

His tongue slipped from his beak and, touching her over one ear, the place where she was very weak. That made her do an off squeaked half groan half moan. She taught him what here fragile places are and he was using it mercilessly against her.

"Mal... I..."

He shook his head.

"You are not allowed."

"I want to touch you... I really want to feel your skin, your body..."

His minor arms and hands pinned her hands even harder against the bedding.

"When I say so."

"Hunter..."

He licked his beak, looming over her, while his both major hands were occupied over her body, touching her tights, stomach, underbelly, breasts, in a delicate yet strong manner, pressing exactly how she would want to. One touch sent her into a loud moan.

"Please, I NEED it."

"You need this and exactly this, now" he laughed silently, his hand wandering against her lips, a single talon pushing into her mouth. Gie, thirsty, immediately took the cue and started to suck it, searching for relief in any way. Her eyes locked intensely at his, drilling into his soul.

"I think you need a reward. Good pupil always gets a reward" he growled and one of his hands landed just between her legs.

She gasped louder and shook under his touch, her body was starving and wanted him like a rakkida in sharp winter. When his hands caressed her, slowly moving fingers over her, she couldn't stand it, it was a punishment not reward, oh Mal, do me, do me already or...

"... ah!"

Her eyes went white when a single throb of pleasure turned her into a soft mess. It was delicious, to feel him hold her hands above her head, and his fingers delicately spreading her.

"This is---" she huffed, her body and his hand pressing together at unison.

"... so good" he ended for her, his tone seductive and deep, adding only to what she felt. "Do you think you really deserve that reward, little one?"

"Yes... please... PLEASE... "

She was so close, oh, she could imagine him taking her now and it would be like a birth of a new galaxy.

He slowly, very slowly redrew his arms and left her shaking.

"I want you too. But isn't a hunter also of strong will, control over the mind and body?"

"Mal!" she whimpered. He can't leave her like this!

His hand lapped over her sensitive region and started to rub, at first slowly, then faster, faster, her mind was screaming, her body was like a burning sheet of a scroll.

And then, there was silence. Explosion before her eyes and between her legs. It was so good, that she shook, like prey before he kills it. Like his prey.

She collapsed, slowly, on the furs, her body exhausted by the intense sensations. She felt lightweight and floating when the bedding embraced her. It still burned, Thra forbids, it burned so much, each place where he touched her. Her trembling hand reached to him, to fondle him too, give him the same he offered her.

"No."

She had to open her lids again, heavy from pleasure and exhaust after a hard day. She raised her brow and stretched her hand again but he laughed and shook her handoff. 

"Learn to control your urges, Gie."

"You must be hungry for---"

He hissed next to her ear.

"Oh yes... you hand sliding over my groin, yes... such an exquisite feeling, to be pressed between the legs and stroked, stroked until the end..."

Her skin crawled.

"We have many nights. Tonight you will learn another thing."

"..."

"Patience."

She wanted to scream that he is not patient at all, that she saw him impatient. That he will burst and it will bring him nothing but irritation.

Hunter must be patient, how otherwise he would stalk the prey, go after it for days, observe it, learn the habits... to, at last, catch it in his claws and take its life.

"Yet..."

She raised her head inquisitively.

"I think being impatient in that exception, can be tolerated."

She grinned, knowing that just gained a little power over him, even if it was granted.

"I think I may try to repeat what you have done to me."

"You may." his eyes shone like swamp lights.

"You, Hunter, behave very stiff when you want" she mused playfully, taking a hold on him.

"Heh. But that never really was an obstacle, yes?"

She smiled, her hands working him out, slowly. One can never have enough of good training, and a good reward, after all.


End file.
